Give in to Me
by NismoFire
Summary: ONESHOT songfic in honor of the recently-departed Michael Jackson.


Some of you may have read this at Spashley..just kinda felt like making the jump and posting it here, too.

A/N: This is to honor Michael Jackson (even though he was a perv, he still made kick ass music), and, of course, the late South of Nowhere. It's pretty bad when you're watching MTV honoring MJay by playing all his videos and you're inspired to write a songfic regarding 2 fictional characters...but hey, it's what makes the world go 'round, right?

I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

NC-17. Angsty, smutty fic, lemme tell ya...

Give In To Me- Michael Jackson (1991)

**She always takes it with a heart of stone  
Cause all she does is throws it back to me  
I've spent a lifetime looking for someone  
Don't try to understand me  
Just simply do the things I say**

"Ashley, why do you keep doing this to yourself?!" Spencer yelled furiously.

Ashley had no reply. She had been drinking all night, and at 3am, she wasn't exactly ready to talk.

"Ash, I've been your best friend for so long. I hate seeing you do this to yourself over and over again. What is it?" Spencer's tone was softer, gentler.

Ashley visibly paused. She looked up into Spencer's sky blue eyes before saying...

"Spencer, I'm in love with you."

**Love is a feeling  
Give it when I want it  
Cause I'm on fire  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Talk to me woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me**

Spencer ran out of the bedroom in tears. _How could this be? She couldn't possibly love me. She's still in love with Aiden!_ Spencer thought. She heard Ashley's bedroom door open and felt a soft hand on her wrist, stopping her just before the staircase that lead to the front door.

"Don't leave me." Ashley pleaded, her voice cracking. Spencer's heart melted.

Turning around, Spencer finally spoke. "Ash, I will NEVER leave you."

Ashley allowed her tears to fall as she collapsed into Spencer's arms, only this time, they were tears of happiness instead of sorrow.

**You always knew just how to make me cry  
And never did I ask you questions why  
It seems you get your kicks from hurting me  
Don't try to understand me  
Because your words just aren't enough**

Three weeks later, a stumbling-drunk brunette came barrelling through Spencer's front door at 3am on a Saturday night. She bounded up the stairs and burst into Spencer's room.

"Spence, wake up."

The blonde stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"Ash? Are you drunk?"

Ashley hung her head in shame.

"Ashley. You can't keep doing this to yourself- to US!"

"Then tell me you love me too!" Ashley finally replied.

**Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher  
Love is a woman  
I don't wanna hear it  
Give in to me  
Give in to me**

"Are you saying this is MY fault? How dare you, Ashley Davies!"

"Spence, please, don't do this.." Ashley pleaded.

"I think you need to go home before you wake up my parents."

**You and your friends were laughing at me in town  
But it's okay  
And it's okay  
You won't be laughing girl when I'm not around  
I'll be okay  
And I, I'm just fine I've got some peace of mind no**

Ashley actually showed up to school on Monday morning, her Saturday night visit fresh in both her and Spencer's minds. Kyla, Aiden, and Spencer sat at their normal lunch table in the quad, whispering to each other about Ashley's recent behavior, each of them speculating the reasons why. Spencer just kept to herself, knowing the reason why.

Ashley approached the quad, but held back when she saw her friends, her FAMILY whispering amongst themselves. Shaking the tears from her eyes, she dropped her tray of food and ran off campus. Spencer, along with the rest of the student body, heard the tray fall, and sprung from her seat, chasing after the distraught brunette.

"ASHLEY!" Spencer yelled. The brunette in front of her kept on running until she reached the courtyard. As if by some greater power, they were alone. When Ashley finally stopped, she turned to Spencer, tears and mascara running down her beautifully broken face.

**Don't try to tell me  
Because your words just aren't enough**

"Ash...I..." Spencer started.

"Don't. Don't say it. You can't possibly mean it." Ashley retorted.

Spencer gently put her hands on the brunette's hips, tugging her closer. Blue eyes flickered from brown eyes, to lips, to brown eyes again. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Ashley's.

**Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher  
Talk to me woman  
Love is a feeling  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Aaah**

The sheets on Ashley's bed were cool under Spencer's bare skin. Ashley's lips were upon her's, giving hot passionate kisses. Spencer turned her head, allowing better access to her neck. Ashley placed soft kisses below her ear, along her jawline, down her neck, across her collarbone.

**Love is the feeling  
I don't wanna hear it  
Quench my desire  
Takin' me higher  
Tell it to the preacher  
Satisfy the feeling  
Give in to me  
Give in to me**

Ashley slowly lowered her body on top of Spencer's, kissing her feverishly, as if their lives depended on it, only stopping to remove their clothing.

**I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
I don't wanna dream now**

"Ash, please." Spencer begged, their bodies now completely naked. Ashley's hand moved from its resting spot on the blonde's hip to her burning centre.

**Give in to the fire  
Talk to me woman  
Quench my desire  
Act like a lady  
Talk to me Baby  
Give in to me**

Spencer inhaled sharply as her back arched when Ashley entered her slowly with two fingers. She let out a guttoral moan as Ashley's pace quickened.

**Give in to the fire  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me**

Ashley could feel Spencer's walls tightening around her fingers. Lowering her lips to Spencer's ear, she wispered...

**Love is a woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me**

"Cum for me, baby,"

**Cause I'm on fire  
Talk to me woman  
Quench my desire  
Give in to the feeling**

"Unngghh, ASH!" Spencer exclaimed as the wave of her first orgasm washed over her body. Every muscle contracted, her eyes rolled back in her head. Ashley placed loving kisses between her breasts when her back arched off the mattress.

Spencer finally caught her breath again, opening her eyes to the brunette hovering above her.

Breathlessly, she whispered, "I love you, too, Ashley."


End file.
